This project will advance the level of genetic literacy in science teachers through the development and dissemination of a curriculum unit for teaching ELSI/genetics. Professional development workshops for biology teachers will provide them with a problem-based learning unit and associated classroom resources that focus on critical thinking skills pertaining to ELSI and the Human Genome Project. Hands-on activities related to modem genetic technology and the Human Genome Project will be incorporated in this curriculum unit. This curricula will be disseminated to science teachers throughout New York State via a Biology-Chemistry Mentor Network. The key features of our proposal are: - Curricula will be developed combining problem-based learning and hands-on activities relating to ELSI/genetics - The curricula will be disseminated through the New York State Biology-Chemistry Mentor network - The project design team will consist of master teachers, curriculum development specialists, teacher educators, scientists, a bio-ethicist, and a pediatric geneticist - All curricula will align with New York State science education standards and will meet specific core curriculum requirements for the Living Environment course, which is taken by all students in New York State. - Teacher workshops will focus on specific ELSI, genetic principles and modem genetic technology that will be taught in high school. - Teacher participants will be assessed by their changes in knowledge, attitudes, beliefs and skills as an indicator of changes in genetic/ELSI literacy. - Program evaluation will provide continual feedback as the curricula are developed, piloted, refined, and disseminated throughout New York State.